1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container for shipping soft tubing used as insulation on mechanical conduits, such as cooling or heating conduits, used in industrial plants. The device also aids installation of the insulation tubing onto the mechanical conduits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft tubing which can serve as insulation for mechanical conduits often deforms during storage and shipping. The collapsing wall of the insulation tubing may reduce the readiness and ease with which the tubing can be mounted as by threading on a mechanical conduit for insulation purposes. For example, an installer may have to carefully thread and repeatedly straighten out a tubing section that has become deformed during shipping or storage as it is placed on a mechanical conduit. This increases the time and cost of the tubing installation.
Various packages have been heretofore developed for protecting or transporting cylindrical shaped rolls or the like. However, no known containers have solved the problems of both protecting a soft roll during shipment and of aiding the installation of the tubing on mechanical conduits.